SI Segundo Infierno
by SgtSilverNitrate
Summary: Segundo Infierno is about a group of remaining soldiers and civilians fighting an evolving threat, while trying to survive a changing world. Leon, Chris, and Jill arn't going at it alone, they have help from a few new people and they go to new places.
1. Prologe

**PROLOGE**

* * *

In 1966 The Darrow Chemical Factory in New York City, N.Y. was ordered by the military to develop a top secret chemical called Trioxin. The workers at the facility were told it would be for the use of marijuana defoliation. An accidental leak into the basement medical facility resulted in a contamination that literally re-animated all dead tissue. The military contained the bodies in a cryonic state inside airtight biohazard waste drums before there was a break out of disease. A shipment of six drums was lost in the rushed transport to a storage facility in Pittsburgh.

The bio-warfare experimentation that could create almost indestructible soldiers in the event of warfare was launched using this new weapon, 2, 4, 5 Trioxin. The military's orders to medical supply warehouses for cadavers are common and assumed to be for ballistic tests.

What the Army did not know is that the lost Easter Eggs had been rotting in the basement of the nation's largest medical supply warehouse in an industrial park outside Louisville, Kentucky. All was revealed the night of Friday, July 3, 1984 and by Independence Day, 12 hours after the last Egg hatched, yet another cover up had begun… The July Fourth 1984 Industrial Disaster of Jefferson County.

In the year 1984 there was a massive strike in bio-warfare as a medical supply warehouse became over run by creatures known as Zombies or the living dead. These creatures have only one weakness found threw the years of research a single blow or shot to the head disconnecting the spine to the brain or destroying part of the membrane.

In 1990 there was a major shift in the on going struggle between the living and the dead. A chemical spill mutated the genes of zombies who have just eaten living tissue or blood making them stronger, and faster. a few years later the military had managed to catch 5 of the zombies and conducted medical experiments to see what can be used against them and if they can be used against each other. In the end the military only managed to create even more massive sized zombies which were even stronger, faster, and smarter but they could not be controlled by anyone so they kill everything even there own kind.

In 1995 a resistance movement was formed when a plan to launch a nuclear warhead at them was organized but scraped. There was another plan organized to launch a massive movement against them for a final battle little did they know that the zombies were ready for them. The living were getting murder but for every soldier killed a zombie was made. The war lasted for about 5 years and the living were losing so they went into hiding or re-gathered forces as the words of the leaders. In 2002 the nuclear bomb idea was scraped again by the council and leaders as there was a threat of further mutation to the zombie genes.

The war continued on poorly for 7 more years where the living side had launch another massive strike a final movement against the zombies to reclaim the United States. The war was going good for the living until December 20th, 2009 as the zombies had launched retaliation against the living which out numbered them a million to 100,000 people. The nuclear bomb plan was announced for the final time and the leaders all agreed that there was no hope for the ground troops. Then on January 12th, 2010 the nuclear missiles were launched when it landed they destroyed everything in range and some.

It is 2010 and most of the world is gone, it was destroyed by the nuclear missiles that the resistance had launched against the zombie threat as a final solution. The war against the zombies has now changed to a new level. As thought by the council and leaders the zombies have not all been destroyed by the missiles but they have mutated even further now, all of them can mutate at will when they eat living tissue. This is where our story begins or ends on the brink of an all new type of war against an even superior enemy that has vast numbers.

The real battle begins here.


	2. The Killing Begins

**Chapter 1 - The Killing Begins**

* * *

The date is December 10th, 2010 and there has been no sign of a single zombie or death since the attack of the zombie on September 25th. The human allegiance has be stocking up and preparing for war for at least 15 - 20 days now, expecting an all out war to find out who will be the lead species on this planet we use to call Earth it has been re-named as Segundo Infierno (English translation: Second Hell).

My name is Silver as my parents were killed by the undead when I was 2 years old, I was found with a silver ring around my neck. I joined the army about 3 years ago, hopeing to bring justice to the undead for my parents death and to help keep safe our existence on this planet. I am ranked Sergeant of my division in the WUA (World's United Army), The Special Operations Force designed for quick clean up's or front line destruction. We have been trained to the greatest extent of Weaponry, combat and stealth situations used to defeat our enemy's.

On November 15th me my friend Silo and 3 other people from the Special Operations Force we're given a Top Secret Assignment to scout and report on what the Undead Forces were up to, as we have not heard of a disturbance of any sort in 2-3 weeks, which is very uncommon. That night while getting ready for the assignment I had a chance to learn about the guys that I was going to trust my life with. One of the guys names was Cory, an expert in the field of communications as told, another one of the guy's was James, he was an expert in the use of weaponry, and the last guy was Troy, an expert in the field of Stealth tactics. Silo and me well were the most precise shooter's in the whole army, I think that's why we were both chosen for this assignment. The one thing I couldn't shake from my mind before the mission even started was why are they sending 5 people all ranked as the best people in there fields, but I just tossed that thought from my head im sure they had a good reason for sending us.

When we got to the co-ordinates that the assignment had pointed out there was nothing there just empty buildings surrounding us, then all of a sudden there was a loud bang coming from the end of the road in front of us. "Watch your backs guys something doesn't feel right about this assignment" I said everyone nodded there head in agreement "I think I see something over there" said James pointing to the warehouse behind us "go check it out Silver" said Cory "I got your back" said Silo "okay then let's go". As myself and Silo slowly reached the door of the warehouse the sound got louder and louder till we couldn't hear anything else, gesturing to Silo to open the door I turned of the safety on my weapon and ran inside and to the left, Silo did the same but went right. That's when we noticed that there was at least 10 zombies in that one room, I told Silo "run and I'll catch up to you" but he didn't move "I can Help you" said Silo "No, just go before..." but it was to late, they were already coming for us in a full sprint so I raised my weapon and yelled at the top of my lungs "Open Fire!".

After the sound of the high ringing gunshot's had dissipated there were no more zombies standing in the warehouse room anymore, only at that moment I had noticed that it was too quiet outside. Where were our team mates they should have heard our gunshot's and came to see what it was. When me and Silo had left the warehouse Cory, Troy, and James were nowhere in to be found and there was no evidence of them even leaving that spot. All that was left was one of Cory's cigarettes and it was recently lit which means that they were there a minute or so ago, but where could they have gone I thought "why would they leave us here all alone" said Silo "I don't know.. I just Don't know" I said.

With me and Silo left alone out in the middle of nowhere we decided to abort the mission and retreat back to the base, and tell the leaders about the mysterious disappearance of Cory, Troy and James. On our way back to the base Silo had spotted a old diner the sign said Wake'N'Go, what was interesting about the sign was it was lit up so I decided to check it out. I told Silo to watch my back while I check out the shop, as I opened the door to the diner I heard creaks in the floor boards as I got to the end of the counter, BANG, there was a loud knock at the closet door in the back of the diner. I told Silo to go check it out and I'll get the staff room over here. As I entered the staff room I could hear strange noises coming from the manager's quarters on the other side of the small room, I slowly stepped towards the door and there was this foul some odor coming from behind the door. I turned the handle and pulled on the door throwing it off the hinges, There was a creature in the room I had never seen before it looked like a mixture between more than one zombie. It had claws that were 4 feet long extending from it's fingers, it's legs looked like it had been pumped with steroids or some enhancer of some kind, it's torso was also huge with blood dripping down it's face and hands. I will never forget the look of disgust on my face from what had happened, there were body part's all over the floor like someone was feeding it or something for years it took only a second to make sure that beast could not hurt anything else, the smell was starting to get to me, so I closed the door and walked back to the diner and waited for Silo to show.

A half-hour went by before Silo showed up but he wasn't alone he had someone else with him, a young boy, possibly 15 years of age, brown hair, dark skin, tattered clothes, about 5'9 - 5'10. "Who's that with you Silo" I asked "I'm Shawn sir" said the boy, "well Shawn now that we've been introduced do you know how to fire a weapon?" he pulled out a pistol from his back pocket, I couldn't tell what make it was, but it looked to be custom built from a glock, "yes" Shawn said "and he has pretty good aim to" said Silo, pointing to a scratch on his face, "he nicked me good". "Ok I think we should get going before this area becomes a feeding ground" I said, holstering my rifle, that's when Shawn noticed the door to the staff room wide open "is he dead?" asked Shawn "is who dead?" I said "my pa" said Shawn "I'm sorry for your loss Shawn but we have to get going" said Silo "I know" said Shawn, as a single tear fell down his face. As we left the diner I noticed something moving in the corner of my eye, all I could say was "run, and don't look back" "why, what's wrong" said Shawn "just do what I say and run!" I replied, Silo was already taking point to make sure that our path would be clear if we needed cover. As Shawn started to move I saw 2, then 3, then 5 more come out from behind the buildings all around us "whatever you hear don't stop running and follow Silo till you get inside the base" I yelled as I ran to the left of the diner heading down an empty street leading the zombies away from Shawn and Silo, I knew Silo could take care of himself but I didn't know how the kid would react to an enclosed situation.

As I ran down this dilapidated and empty street I read the street sign "Livingston Street...huh" I noticed that the zombies weren't following me anymore, but I wasn't about to take the chance of slowing down so they could catch up. There were about 10 houses on the street that I could see, it was a small street 5 houses on each side each one having memories once of times where there was no blood shed, no killing of friends or family just peaceful times were everyone was alive and there were no "zombies". Out of no where zombies came pouring out of the house's, I was so caught up in thought about the past I forgot about my present situation, I changed into a full sprint running toward the end of the street, just as I got to the stop sign a black car came around the corner "Get in Now!". I had no clue who this stranger was but I had no time to talk to them so I jumped into the backseat as they sped off. For a minute I was dazed and confused I was dazed because I was tired from the running I had just done and I was confused because I had never seen this person before, I took a minute to relax before I said anything to them. The car came to a stop outside a big house, "thanks for the ride" I said and she replied "oh it was no problem, I was in the neighborhood" I smirked, "hi, my name's Silver what's yours" I said as I reached out a hand to greet her, she took my hand and said "hi, im Amy", she never did tell me her last name that's if she had one. When we got out of the car I noticed that she wasn't very tall, she had dirty blonde hair, she also had two different colored eye's, and when I looked into them it's like I knew her from somewhere before.

When she stopped the car I recognized exactly where we were, it was Silo's house when we were children. Me and Silo had some good times here before the massive viral outbreak had hit us and killed basically everyone we knew, but where ever there's good times there's bad times to, Silo's parent's were the first people to be effected by the virus, it was hard for Silo and me to accept they were gone at first they were the nicest people on the block. After Silo's tragedy we took him into our family and I treated him like he was my own brother from then on, this was the first time I had ever been near Silo's house since his parent's death. The house looked like it was back when we were children, but there was some new additions to the house like the front door was now a thick metal door, and the window's also had these metal plates on them, I guess to keep the zombies from breaking in at night, there was also a keypad lock on the door it used hand print's to unlock it though so that wasn't much use for me. When we went inside the house it was empty, no furniture, no food, no ammo, no nothing there wasn't even a bed or a couch to sleep on, then I remembered there's also a basement to this house.

As I headed for the basement stairs I saw that there was a bed in the house, I thought one bed hmm... I guess I got the floor tonight, I got to the basement door and started to turn the handle to open it, that's when Amy yelled "Don't open that...!", to late I had already opened it fully and saw that there had to be at least 5 - 6 zombies on the stairs. I jumped back and pulled out my rifle, I didn't have many bullets left I had only brought 2 clips on the mission, thinking it wouldn't take long to finish, and I had used one already, I have to make these count, no misses I thought, the first shot went straight into one of the zombies foreheads, the second shot went into one of the zombies eye's, the third shot went threw the left eye of two zombies, the fourth shot went right past the last zombies head "shit I missed" I said, so I pushed the trigger for the last time click, click, click "nooo... not now, not now". The zombie was coming for me faster then I had expected it was almost in range to grab my foot when all of a sudden BANG! the zombie flew back and hit the ground at bone breaking speed, it was Amy she had grabbed my pistol without me noticing and fired a shot straight into the zombies face killing it.

She looked like she was in shock, I don't think she had ever fired a weapon before, she looked like she was in denial or something, she then walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. In the middle of the night I heard some strange sounds, one of the sounds was like crying, but it was hard to tell threw the moaning and clawing of the zombies outside trying to get in. It's like they knew we were there and they wanted to get us because every hour there were more zombies then before. It was around 3:30 a.m. before I fell asleep because I was worried about Silo and Shawn. I wondered if they made it back to the base without any problems, im sure they were fine but I still couldn't make sense of what had happened to the other guys, after we had checked out that warehouse.


	3. Nightmares Can Be Real

**Chapter 2 - Nightmare's Can Be Real**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to me. Amy was still asleep so I decided to stock up on gumption. I hoped that when I got back to the base Silo and that kid Shawn had made it back without any trouble. when Amy got up she noticed that I was already awake and loading up my stocks, "why are you doing that so early in the morning" she asked, "I'm going back to the base" I replied "you need a lift" she said, "that would be much appreciated", that was the only conversation we had that morning, after that there was just silence not counting the zombies non-stop banging at the windows outside.

As we starting moving to the door the zombies banging got louder and louder, as if they new we were going to be leaving. Then all of a sudden the banging stopped, and there was no sound anymore you could hear a pin drop. We looked at each other then started heading to the door again, I slowly raised my weapon not knowing hat could be waiting for us. I slowly started to open the door as Amy raised her weapon just in case. I suddenly yanked the door all the way open and raised my weapon, there was nothing there. "I wonder where they all went, they just disappeared" said Amy, "I don't know and, I don't want to find out" I replied.

We ran to the car as fast as we could so even if they did surprise us they would not be able to catch up to us, She started the car then all of a sudden ten of them came from behind the house, "Go, go, go." I yelled. The car then took off, I watched the house get smaller and smaller in the distance, that's a place I'd like to forget I thought. "So which way next Silver" Amy said as she looked at me, "uhh, lets see go straight till we hit the next 2 buildings then it should be on the left". It was a silent car ride the way there it was hard to bear the silence in these days but I had to. As soon as we got to the base I noticed that there was no activity outside, "where are the guards... they should be patrolling right now" I said, "maybe they took a break" Amy said, I looked at her sarcastically, "wait here, I'll be back in five minutes and if im not leave the area immediately, ok", "ok", she said back to me.

I left the car and headed toward the main gate of the base and punched in the security code, the doors opened, revealing a bloody battle battlefield, It was disgusting there were body parts everywhere human and zombie, there were guns scattered, it looked like we didn't even stand a chance I thought to myself. I walked into the base and looked around to see if there were any survivors, I heard noises from the cafeteria, I hoped it was soldiers or something other than zombies, but seeing outside didn't help my chances any. I quickly pushed the doors opened and had already raised my weapon to shoot anything if I was attacked, "Stop, don't shoot" a voice said, "Who goes there" I yelled unable to see who was shouting, "Silver, that you", "Silo", "Yeah, it's me" I lowered my weapon in relief that he was still alive, "Hey is that kid, Shawn, with you still" I asked, "Yeah" Shawn said, "good", "okay I got a ride outside, so lets go", "a ride" Silo and Shawn both said to each other.

As we headed outside we noticed that the dead bodies on the ground started to move, "Silo let's pick up pace before we become breakfast for these guys." I said, "Umm, Silver we got a problem." Shawn said, "what is it?" I said as I looked back and noticed that we were slowly being surrounded by zombies. "This can't be good" said Silo, I opened fire on the 2 closet's ones and got direct hits to the head, "Ok Shawn hurry to the door while me and Silo give cover fire, the code is 2948" I yelled, Shawn started to run towards the door, and frantically tried to type in the code, "Silver it's not working", "WHAT!", "Silo go help him" I said. When Silo got to the door he also started typing the code, but it didn't work for him either, "Silver it's not working" Silo yelled What, but how could they change the pass code I thought "k, well then look out" I told them, "What!" Shawn said "Move." I replied, as they moved I turned towards the lock and shot a single round straight into the keypad the door suddenly unlocked and started to open, "Who did you know that would work" Silo asked "I didn't I took a chance" I replied "now let's hurry up and get into the car.

As we got outside the gates there was no sign of the car anywhere, "God Dammit! where is she" I yelled. The sound of tires screeching against the pavement was loud and fast and getting closer, suddenly a car turned the corner sharply, "Get in." Amy yelled. As me Silo, and Shawn piled into the car we saw a small army of zombies turn the bend that the car had just come from, "I see you ran into a little action as well" I said, "Shut it and buckle up" She replied, "Well your in a good mood, oh and while were here Silo, and Shawn this is Amy". "You find what you were looking for Silver" Amy asked "Kind of" I replied, "well what do you mean kind of", "kind of deadish" "The whole base" she asked, "yeah" Silo and I both said at the same time. "Were gonna have to find more people...or were screwed" I said, Silo and Amy both agreed, "so tomorrow we get supplies to survive" "yeah" they all said, "okay then it's a plan".


End file.
